Three to Tango
by animeobsessed08
Summary: AU17 yr old Tohru Honda eused to be close to two little boys until she moved to Florida to take care of her grandfather. 7 yrs. later she moves bck to Tokyo when her granfather passes away. Will old love rekindle? Can Tohru ever choose? Who's the little


XxAnimeobsessedxX

Three to Tango: (AU)17 yr. old Tohru Honda used to be close to 2 little boys until she moved to Florida to take care of her sickly grandfather. 7 years later she moves back to Tokyo when her grandfather dies. Will old love rekindle? Can Tohru ever choose? and Who's the little boy in the dress? PG-13 rating will change!

Hello everybody! And welcome to the first of hopefully many fan-fics of us, AnimeObsessed…. We are Squishy and Grace or Grace and Squishy which ever… anywayz on to the next subject, me and Grace here keep arguing about which Furuba character we think is cutest! (out of Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun or Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun) Please let us know your opinions so it will further help us on our writing… thank you and have a greeeeeaaat day: -D

Disclaimer: We have no ownership on any of these Furuba characters although we wish we had Yuki and Kyo….

Anime Obsession Battle Round One: Reasons why Yuki and or Kyo is better than one or the other….

Squishy: My guy is Yuki-kun  
Grace: Mine is Kyo-kun  
Squishy: Yuki's the cutest!  
Grace: Well atleast my guy is not a rat, but then again you'd be used to that wouldn't you?  
Squishy: 0o yes…. Considering I've been visited by a few of them thank you very much…  
Grace: Yea (wtf?)… well cats eat rats! Plus the only reason she doesn't like Kyo is cause she's allergic to cats! And can you believe, that she has a hello kitty filled room! HAHAH That's a laugh!  
Squishy: **crying **Don't you dare bring hello kitty into this! Well…. Rats have poisonous poo! OO and at least Yuki doesn't have a Lover! (Kagura-san)  
Grace: Yea he has a fan club :-p  
Squishy: Well at least Yuki is nice to Tohru!  
Grace: Well Kyo tries plus it's the thought that counts!  
Squishy: Well Yuki doesn't have to try!  
Grace: Well at least Kyo is not a goody-goody!  
Squishy: Well atleast he has a future set for him!  
Grace: (I havn't gotten her response yet)

To be continued in the next edition of Anime Obsessed Battle

**both glare at each other and stomp away**

Three To Tango

_"Er… Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun… Can I talk to you?" Tohru murmured outside the Sohma House._

_"What is it Tohru-san?" they chimed together then suddenly glared at each other._

_"Um, I have bad news to tell you all."_

_"Tohru-san, what is it?" Yuki-kun asked. _

_"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun" _

_"Just spit it out already!" Kyo-kun yelled._

_"Er, sorry. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun I received a letter the other day, stating that my grandfather is in a bad state of illness, he has asked me to come and stay with him."_

_"So, you must be leaving us?" Yuki asked _

_"Yes, I must.. I promise to come back as soon as I can though Yuki-san" Tohru responded smiling._

_"What about me, you don't want to see me Tohru-san?" Kyo asked._

_"Of course! Kyo-san, I will come back to the both of you as soon as grandfather is well again." Tohru said smiling and hugged both of them. _

That was 7 years ago….

"Now I'm back!" I yelled smiling, people staring at me. "Oh.. sorry." It was seven years ago this month that I left Tokyo to go help Grandpop in his home in Florida. But sadly he died a few months ago, he's with mom now! I'm here to hopefully find my old friends, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun and of course, the rest of the Sohma family! I got into the city and, boy had it changed! There were a lot of skyscrapers and booming businesses! "Haha, I'm so weird, using alliteration like that." I laughed to myself. As I walked through this new city, and came to the country side I learned to love as a kid, I noticed an old park I used to play at. Heading over, I hear voices yelling at each other, "KYYYYYYOOOOO KUN! Don't you dare run away from me!" came a familiar voice.  
"I can do whatever I god-damn well please! Let me go now Kagura!" came another I most longed to hear. I turned to the place were their voices came, and was stricken in place. It was them… the lovers… "We are not LOVERS!" Kyo glared.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry was I speaking out loud again? Hehe you two haven't changed a bit, Kagura-chan and Kyo-kun "

"nn… excuse me ma'am. Do we know you? Please excuse me I mean no disrespect." Kagura asked strangling Kyo in the process.

"Oh Kagura-chan… you do not remember me? It's only been 7 years, I know I've grown my hair out and got it colored(black), but it's still the same old me." I asked disappointedly.

"No san, I'm afraid I do not."

"You stupid boar!" Kyo yelled gasping for air.

"Kyo-kun, you do not remember me either?"

"DoN'T CaLl Me A BoAr, you stupid cat!"

"It's me, TTohru-kun" I said softly.

"Tohru-chan? Is that really you! Oh my goodness! Hajimeshite! It's been awhile! Please forgive me for not writing enough, school has been hectic, and training with shishou-san. Kyo-kun why aren't you saying anything to Tohru-chan?" Kagura replied running over to hug me.

"TTohru-san? Wow… America has done you good! Tohru-san!" Kyo yelled trying to keep his cool.

"Haha, Kyo-kun it's great to see you again!" I smiled and ran over to hug him, his touch I longed for. As he held me I could feel him shaking, I looked up and he had tears in his eyes, "Kyo-kun, is everything alright?"

"Oh no! Tohru-san I'm so sorry, I must leave now shishou-san had asked em to come at 3 and I only have 10 minutes to get there, take care of kyo-kun while I'm gone! Bye Tohru-chan!" she yelled hugging me one last time and punching Kyo if her "playful" manner.

"Kyo-kun? Is everything alright?" I asked. Trying not to laugh at his expression on his face.

"What's so funny? Why didn't you write and tell me? I would have gone and picked you up, instead of being forced to come out with Kagura."

"Hehe, it's ok Kyo-kun we can spend even more time now! Can't

we" I stopped cause I felt him hugging me another time, he was so warm, I felt as if I never left, but yet it seemed so new to me. "Kyo" as I was about to speak, he stopped me and smiled and before knew it our lips met, it felt so soft, my… my first kiss. He smelt like flowers, probably because he was being chased through enough of them, but I was astonished. When we broke apart, he was laughing. "Why…why are you laughing Kyo-kun?"

"Hahaha! You kept your eyes open like alittle school girl seeing the park for the first time, Oh Tohru-san it's been awhile!" He laughed again, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Kyo-kun? Umm.."

"Yea, what is it?"

"Um, I've missed you a lot Kyo-kun, and I hope we can pick up right were we left off." I said smiling.

"Ofcourse! I've missed you too, but I still wish you would've told me." He said laughing as he kissed me again.

A/N: Ok that's the end of the 1st chapter, um don't worry I'll have Yuki-chan out soon (faints) umm the battle up there between me and grace, we're thinking of continuing that haha so you won't get bored. Well Review please, and no flamers! Oh and remember tell us who you like more yuki kun or kyo kun  
Anime obsessed


End file.
